Omae wa Boku no Baka
by Krayla Pipher
Summary: “YUKI!” Shuichi screamed from the living room. What has our favorite little pink haired vocalist scared out of his wits? Just read on to find out. Just a quick little one shot. Enjoy and please Reveiw. Yuki X Shuichi shonen ai No Yaoi!


Omae wa Boku no Baka  
Yuki X Shuichi

"YUKI!!!!!" Shuichi suddenly screamed from the living room where he was quietly working on lyrics for a new song.

Yuki, who was in his study as always jumped out of his chair and ran into the living room. He was more stunned than worried. He arrived just in time to see his pink-haired lover jump off the couch and stumbled backwards against the wall, hard. He was breathing fast and heavy pressed against the wall as much as he could. His eyes were wide with fear just staring at the coffee table like it was some kind of monster. Yuki was very puzzled at the teen's sudden and crazed actions. He walked over to the boy. "What's wrong with you, Shuichi?" he tried to place a hand on the singer's shoulder, but Shuichi twisted away from him screaming.

"NO! Just get it outta here! Onegai Yuki! Make it go away!" Shuichi scrunched even closer to the wall making little whimpering noises.

Yuki's eyes were wide as he stared at the boy, severely worried now. "Make what go away? What are you talking about?!" The writer didn't understand what could make the teen so scared so quickly. He tried once more to grab ahold of the frantic youth and this time succeeded. Yuki wanted to hold the boy close to him, but Shuichi wouldn't stop struggling against him.

"Chigau! Chigau Yuki! Hanase! Hanase yo!" he screamed and thrashed as tears ran down his face.

Yuki held him firm though, "No way! Not until you tell me what's wrong?"

"Table. The table!" Shuichi said meekly, becoming weak from fighting against the stronger man.

Yuki left Shuichi to shiver against the wall as he went to investigate the coffee table. He didn't see anything as he moved piles off paper and pens around it. "Shuichi there's nothing here. What are you. . ." he stopped talking as he felt something tickling the back of his hand. He looked down and saw a brown spider, no larger then a penny. His face dropped and his eye twitched as he watched the spider, _'You've got to be kidding me?' _He thought to himself as he turned around and looked at the still shivering boy. "Oi! Don't tell me this is what you were screaming about?" he held up his hand to display the spider.

Shuichi hesitantly looked up and screamed again as he saw his small but mighty foe. "Ahhh! It's on you! Get it away! Get it away!" He scrambled to his feet and ran into the bedroom slamming the door behind him, scrunching up under the covers.

Yuki just stood in the living room for a moment. He couldn't believe this was happening. He sighed as he let the spider crawl off his hand and out onto the balcony, shutting the door so it couldn't get back in. He had half a mind to just return to his work, and he was almost to his study when he heard the distinct sound of his lover balling his eyes out on their bed. He sighed again and opened the door to their bedroom, watching the shivering ball under the covers. He leaned against the door frame, "Oi. Spider's gone baka. You can get back to work, and so can I." there was slight irritation in his voice.

Shuichi just shook his head; he couldn't bring himself to say anything through his tears.

Yuki ran a hand through his blond hair, "Fine. Do whatever you want. I at least need to get my stuff done." He turned on his heels and was about to head for his study when Shuichi's tears increase, he was almost screaming again. Yuki ran a hand down his face and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge. "Come out here now." When Shuichi didn't move Yuki proceeded to pull back on the covers. "Now bakamono!"

'Iie!!!" Shuichi cried as he held the covers over him. "He'll get me! No! Stop!!!"

"He's gone! I put him outside. Now get off the bed, you're getting it all wet!" Yuki pulled a few more times, but he couldn't get the teen to come out. He stopped and sighed, he just wanted to go back to his work, but he knew that the kid's crying wouldn't allow him much in the way of concentration. _'Fine. We'll do this another way then.' _He walked around to the other side of the bed and gently lifted up the covers and slid underneath. He wormed his way through the covers until he came upon his lover. He wrapped his arms around the singer and pulled him close to his chest. "Shuichi," he spoke softly and soothingly next to the boy's ear. "I'm here. Stop crying."

Shuichi was shocked at first when he felt arms around his waist, but he melted against Yuki as he immediately felt himself relaxing. "Yu. . .ki," he said breathlessly and rolled around so that he faced the writer; the last of his tears vanishing into Yuki's soft, light blue shirt. "Gomen nasai, Yuki."

Yuki stroked Shuichi's hair as he ran his other hand against the boy's back to still the rest of the child's shivers. After a few minutes Yuki felt Shuichi become very heavy against him, and his breathing became deep and rhythmic. He carefully maneuvered the rock star so that he could see him better. Yuki sighed and lightly slammed his head into his pillow, _'He's asleep. I don't believe this!' _Yuki watched the pink haired beauty sleep next to him, and an unwilling and unnoticed smiled graced his lips. He carefully slipped his arms from under the boy and adjusted him in the bed. He threw the covers over the singer and leaned over him. "Baka," he whispered. "Demo, omae wa boku no baka." He smiled again as he leaned down and covered the boys lips with his own. He then made his way back to his study. He was hoping to finish his novel before his deadline so he could have some downtime, but he wasn't so sure about that now. He sighed as he started to type again, "Baka hontou ni."

Owari

* * *

A/N: This story is from my own personal experience. Meaning? There was a spider in my room and I had my brother get it out. XP I don't fear spiders, but I don't like them near me. Especially at night and in my room where they could possibly crawl over me while I'm sleeping! T.T shivers No I didn't freak out like Shuichi did, but I'm sure if I ever met a BIG spider, I probably will freak like him then. XDDD 

Half way through this story I thought, 'Aw man. . .it would have been cute to have Yuki the one being scared of the spider,' but I still like how this came out. I had such a hard time deciding how to end it. I hope you liked it. Maybe I'll do one with Yuki afraid of something XPPP

Oh! Yea. . this is my first Grav fic, and I just finished the anime today. I love it! I just wish there were more eps. T.T sigh oh well. . .I'll stop blabbering now. Please tell me what you think. I love comments. . .especially constructive comments. XPPP (ie: tell me what I did wrong XP Nicely please.)

PS. I do not own anything. This is purely fan made!

PPS. This takes place after they move into the new apartment.

--Translations--  
Onegai - Please  
Chigau – No way! (Thanks Warukyure for the fix.)  
Hanase – Let (me) go! ('Hanashite' is the actual word. Think of 'Hanase' as slang. You hear it a lot in anime.)  
Yo - !  
Oi - Hey  
Iie – No  
Gomen Nasai – I'm so sorry  
Baka – Idiot, Fool  
Bakamono – Stupid/ Foolish person  
"Demo, omae wa boku no baka." – "However you are my idiot"  
Baka hontou ni – (He's) truly an idiot


End file.
